


Full Moon..Urges

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a full moon and Derek is struggling to control himself, not that Braeden minds..like at all. Like she /really/ doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon..Urges

He could feel it under his skin. The need to let out a raw, animal passion. And Braeden’s presence wasn’t helping him relax. He loved having her around, but he was seconds away from transforming and tearing all the clothes of them both. He could feel his fangs about to come down, and his claws were protruding from his fingertips. He let out a whine when he saw Braeden exit the bathroom, in nothing but a thin, short towel.

“Derek, are you alright?”, she asked, hearing the strange sound coming from the wolf. “You’re not losing control are you? I know it’s a full moon.”

“N-no,” Derek growled around his fangs. “I’m fine. I just, I just really wan-wanna..” he trailed off, trying his best to relax.

“You wanna what? Do you wanna lay down? Maybe you need some rest.”

Derek shook his head. “No. I really need t-to fu-“

“Really need to what?”

He let his eyes glow as he spoke his next words. “I really need to fuck you. Fuck, I wanna fuck you _so_ bad Braeden. Please, will you let me fuck you?”

Braeden’s eyes immediately darkened with lust and she crossed the room quickly, making her way over to Derek.

“Fuck Derek. Do it. _Now_.” She let her towel drop and stood in front of him, her back to the bed.

The wolf growled, picked her up and threw her on the bed. He removed his sweats and boxers with a swipe of his claws before joining her.

As soon as he was settled over her, he leaned down and crushed his mouth to hers, his tongue searching out hers as soon as their lips touched.

Braeden moaned into the kiss and moved her hands to his shoulders, raking her nails down his back. “Fu-fuck _Derek_. Fuck me, fuck me _hard_.”

"Don’t worry baby. I plan to.” He moved down to suck on her pulse point, groaning as he rolled his hips down. God, she felt amazing.

“Hurry Derek, I’m so wet. So fucking wet for you baby.” She gasped as he moved down her chest, sucking and kissing one breast, then quickly moving his attention to the other.

The second she let out a moan, Derek slipped into her without warning. They both groaned at the sensation.

“God baby, you’re so tight, so hot, so wet. Mm, I’m gonna fuck you until you scream my name, and forget your own!”

“Mm-ohh oh shit! Give it to me, harder, faster Derek!”

Derek quickly sped up his thrusts, slamming into her at a rapid pace. The force of his thrusts moved them up the bed and he reached for the headboard. Braeden rolled her hips up to meet his next thrust and she clenched tight around his cock. He let out a loud moan and suddenly he heard the sound of wood snapping.

“Ahh you’re fucking me so good Der. Mm, broke the fucking bed baby.”

Suddenly Derek turned and sat up against the broken headboard, pulling Braeden into his lap, hands on her hips. She quickly adjusted herself over him and slammed down on his rock hard cock. Derek planted his feet on the bed and pistoned his hips, slamming into her hard.

“Fu-fuck Braeden!” Derek let go of her hips as she repeatedly slammed down over him. He reached over to grab the sheets at his side, but slammed hard into the night stand, knocking over the lamp that sat there.

                                        ———————————————————————————————————————

They’d been at it for hours, but neither one was satiated. Derek was currently holding Braeden up against the wall by the bed, fucking into her hard and pulling her down on his cock. As Braeden clenched around his cock and rotated her hips, he screamed, slamming her into the wall.

The force of the movement caused a few photos and paintings to fall and smash on the ground.

“Mo-more Derek! Harder, faster!” Braeden moaned as he fucked into her. “Fuck I-I’m close!”

“Fuck, me too baby! So damn close, can’t wait see you come.” Derek picked up the speed of his thrusts, fucking into her as hard as he could without hurting her. “Come on, come for me baby!” On his next hard thrust, Braeden screamed out his name.

“Derek! Ah-h, fuck, come on Derek! Come! I wanna see you come Der!” She gasped, oversensitive as Derek fucked her through her orgasm.

“God baby, I-I’m coming! Fu-shit Braeden!!” Derek laid his head on her chest and he reached his climax, slowly letting her go and setting her down.

“I fucking love full moons”

Derek chuckled as he heard his girlfriend’s words, leaning in to kiss her slowly, still regaining control of his breathing. “Mm, I love you Brae.”

“I love you too Der. Now, up for another round?” Braeden smirked as she looked at Derek.

He groaned, moving over to the couch and pulling her into his lap.


End file.
